


Bending Steel

by RobinStories



Series: Hunting Heroes [3]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: After successfully taking down Kid Flash with relative ease, the mob bosses hire Nightwing for a far more dangerous and powerful hero to take down: Superboy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T EFFING READ IT!
> 
> In this universe, Nightwing is the same as in the previous works of this series. Superboy is Clark Kent as an 18-year-old. He's just arrived in Metropolis as a college student. His costume is the traditional Superman/Superboy costume of blue spandex, red briefs/cape, etc.
> 
> Constructive criticism always appreciated!

Dick Grayson swiveled lazily in his chair. The former Batcave, now home to his own operation, was dimly lit. There was the soft hum of various machines that filled the otherwise silent area. Dick had let Alfred retire when he returned from Slade's compound. He didn't need him questioning Dick's new direction. Dick had removed his mask and upper armor and spun in his chair with his smooth, toned torso bare. As the chair came around to the beginning of the circle it made he stopped it and stared at the computer screen again. Across it were splashed various headlines and descriptors of his latest quarry. "Faster than a Speeding Bullet!" "More Powerful than a Locomotive!" "The Boy of Steel!"

"The Boy of Steel," Dick muttered as his maskless eyes glossed over the articles. "Steel isn't impenetrable. Steel can be bent and eventually broken."

***

It had been a few weeks since the mob bosses had gotten back in touch with him. In the meantime, he'd busied himself with various odd jobs around Gotham and Central City, broadening his range of work. However, none of the jobs gave him the same thrill as when he hunted a hero. 

Nightwing walked into the now-familiar penthouse of the two mob bosses and didn't even flinch or take much notice of the sight that greeted the young bounty hunter. The two bosses sat in thick leather armchairs that were only a few feet apart. In between the two chairs, on his knees and sitting on his heels, was Kid Flash. He was still completely naked apart from his yellow domino mask and the collar with the lightening bolt tag was still around his neck. The leash was attached to one of the chairs. One of the bosses was stroking his medium length blond hair and Kid Flash almost seemed to be enjoying it. He had a semi-erection and his masked eyes were closed. Nightwing noted that apart from a small patch of pubic hair and his blond hair, the former hero had been completely shaved smooth. He also had a few faint bruises scattered across his slender body. 

"Ah, Nightwing, thank you for joining us," the boss stroking Kid Flash said with a smile. He raised his brandy glass towards the young bounty hunter as Nightwing didn't even nod. He was perpetually on his guard around ilk like these bosses. 

"Speak quickly," Nightwing said, trying his hardest to make his voice sound lower and making a mental note to create a voice modifier.

"We have a new job for you if you're willing. Although I must warn you, this one may prove a bit of a challenge, but I assure you we're willing to compensate you accordingly," the other boss said. 

"What's the target?" Nightwing asked coldly. 

"Superboy, in Metropolis," the first boss responded. 

"I didn't think you had business all the way in Metropolis," Nightwing asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"In this particular case, our interest isn't so much in what the meddlesome hero is doing, but rather the hero himself, if you follow," the boss stroking Kid Flash said with a toothy grin. His hand ran slowly down Kid Flash's smooth, naked back, his nails lightly gliding over the taught flesh of the former speedster and Kid Flash involuntarily arched slightly at the sensation. 

"I'll see what I can do," Nightwing said. "Pay in advance."

He turned around and walked confidently out of the room. 

***

That confidence was short lived as Dick began to research his new foe. Information was spotty at best. It seemed Superboy was relatively new on the scene which made him curious as to how these bosses found out about him so quickly. There was only one photo of the hero and he looked imposing. He obviously could fly as the photo showed him floating in mid air. He wore a blue spandex costume with bare hands, red boots, red briefs with a yellow belt, and a billowing red cape. There was no mask and a big 'S' on his chest. By the sparse accounts, Dick ascertained that he was very strong and very fast. It seemed difficult for criminals to take him down, but that was no doubt due to his speed, flying, and strength. 

Dick loaded up his black motorcycle and headed off to Metropolis. He needed to set up a base camp there for him to gather more information. He wasn't about to go in blind against a hero like this. He rented a small apartment in the heart of the city that was very indiscriminate and a perfect place to surveil the city himself. He began some more research, combing through the yearbooks and enrollments at all local high schools and colleges. His facial recognition program eventually found a match. Dick pulled the paper out of the computer when it printed and looked at it:

Clark Kent

Freshman at Metropolis University

Hometown: Smallville, KS

Employment: Daily Planet - Photographer

Clark Kent had glasses in the photo but he was a dead ringer. 

"How has no one figured this out," Dick thought aloud. The basic information on Kent allowed Dick to begin to tail him with relative ease. He attended classes daily at Met U before working at the newspaper in the afternoons. He seemed very...well...country and basic. He was unimposing, quiet, and stuck to himself. That's no doubt why no one would suspect him to be a powerful, brazen superhero. He lived alone in a dorm room on campus and seemed to have few acquaintances if any. Dick was able to take several good photographs of Kent from a position near his dorm. Kent kept the shades open and Dick set up across the way, peering over the ledge of the roof. 

Dick snapped photos as he watched Kent go about his business in his room of studying and so forth. Then he watched with more rapt attention as Clark began to strip, either for a shower or bed. Dick couldn't believe he was leaving the curtains open. Perhaps he was an exhibitionist at heart. He was a bit surprised at Clark's build. He had a narrow waist, but his pecs, shoulders, and arms were well-developed. They weren't hulking like his name might imply, but there was definitely more tone than Dick had. Kent slipped off his sweat pants and was now in just white briefs. His legs were also well-developed but not overly hulking either. His torso was smooth with patches of hair under his arms. There was a faint trail of hair that descended from his navel into the waistband of his briefs. His lower legs had a smattering of hair but his thighs appeared quite smooth. His face was also a baby face and Dick remembered that he was still just 18, almost 19. Then what Dick saw next made his eyes go wide. Superboy appeared to have a decent bulge in his white briefs, but then Dick saw him remove a small something from the front that he couldn't make out. But what it did was make the bulge a lot smaller. 

"Dear God he's padding his crotch," Dick said out loud. Just then, Kent turned and looked in his direction. Dick froze as the darkness provided him with total cover, or at least so he thought. He watched through his lens as Kent crossed the room, his soft and clearly not-large cock bouncing slightly in his briefs, and closed the shades. Dick quickly left his spot and headed back to his apartment. He felt odd, motoring back along the streets of Metropolis. It was almost as if Kent was staring at him the whole time once he whispered out loud. And as he drove, he kept looking over his shoulder. He got the distinct impression he was being followed. He sped up and reached the apartment without incident.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Superboy, standing in the middle of the apartment, bold as brass, with his bare hands on narrow hips. His muscles were outlined in the tight blue spandex and Dick noted that there was a noticeable bulge in his red briefs. It was all Dick could do not to laugh. He looked behind the hero and saw the window was opened. 

"Well, well, I was wondering how long it'd take you to track me down," Nightwing said, surprising Superboy with his calm demeanor. Superboy stood about the same height as Nightwing, about 5'9. The breeze from the open window made his cape swish slightly. "I figured someone as powerful as you would have been on to me as soon as I arrived in Metropolis," Nightwing said, walking into the small apartment and staying close to the wall.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Superboy asked. Nightwing noted that while his voice wasn't shaking, it wasn't very deep. It bespoke a very innocent persona.

"My name is Nightwing. I'm a bounty hunter to keep it nice and simple. As for what I want, why, he's standing in the room right now," Nightwing said, still sticking close to the wall and forcing Superboy to turn slightly on the spot where he stood to maintain eye contact. 

"If you've been hired to kill me, I'm afraid you're not going to be paid," Superboy said, a boyish smile spreading across his smooth face. His perfectly parted brown hair and blue eyes added to the boyish charm. Thinking back to just minutes ago when Nightwing had seen him in his underwear, he couldn't help but feel attracted to the young, mysterious hero. 

"Well then, it's a good thing that I've already been paid and that they don't want you dead," Nightwing said, finally reaching the desk on the far side. There was a small pad on the top of the desk and Nightwing pressed a large button on it. Heavy metal shutters closed around every window and door in the one-room apartment. Superboy watched as each route of escape was shut off. When the last shutter closed, he turned back to Nightwing and again showed a very boyish smile.

"You really don't know anything about me, do you?" Superboy said. Nightwing was a little unsettled by this but he didn't show it. He pressed a second button and a purple energy, the same he'd used to minimize Kid Flash's speed, flooded over Superboy from the same device which had moved overhead while the shutters were closing. Nightwing watched with satisfaction as Superboy's lean, toned body was lifted slowly off the ground, his red boots dangling about an inch or two off the floor. 

"A little invention of mine," Nightwing said. "This minimizes kinetic energy, even energy that's faster than a speeding bullet."

Again, Superboy smiled and this began to make Nightwing a little more nervous.

"Cute device," Superboy said. He slowly raised his head until he was looking up at it. Nightwing stood glued to his spot as he watched red lasers shoot out of Superboy's eyes and destroy the device. The energy dissipated and Superboy remained in the air, clearly hovering on his own accord. "Apparently, you don't know everything about me."

Nightwing was a bit panicked but he knew that the energy field wouldn't have been enough on its own. He pulled out two quick-release smoke bombs and dropped them, immediately filling the small room with thick smoke. He then rolled forward towards where Superboy was but as soon as he came out of the roll and stood up, the smoke was cleared as Superboy's super breath blew it away. Nightwing now stood face to face with the Boy of Steel, his masked eyes wide and a syringe in his gloved hand. Without thinking he jabbed the syringe into the hero's neck, but the needle shattered. That formula was supposed to subvert the strength property. 

Superboy smiled again and grabbed Nightwing by his neck with his bare hand. Nightwing dropped the syringe as both gloved hands went to Superboy's bare hand and wrist which felt like a vice around his neck. He'd never felt such power. With no trouble at all, Nightwing was lifted high above the Boy of Steel, his booted feet flailing and kicking. He connected with Superboy's narrow waist and thighs, but each connection felt like he was kicking a brick wall. If his boots weren't steel toed, he might have broken his feet. Superboy held the bounty hunter aloft and in a panic, Nightwing charged his gloves and tried to shock the Boy of Steel. He watched as the electricity surged from his gloves and traveled over the costumed body of Superboy but it had zero effect. With a flash of a smile, Superboy threw Nightwing against the wall hard and Nightwing hit it and then hit the floor, coughing and sputtering. His armor absorbed the impact and he got to his feet quickly. 

Nightwing took out two modified, old batarangs and threw them directly at Superboy's crest on his chest. He knew they wanted him alive, but this was now life or death in Dick's mind. However, the blue bird-shaped blades harmlessly fell to the ground. Nightwing withdrew his two small staffs from his back harness, charged them with electricity and charged at the hero. He connected several hits but Superboy just stood there, hands on his stupid narrow hips as Nightwing desperately tried to inflict some damage. Superboy let Nightwing tire slightly before grabbing both sticks with super speed and crushing them in each of his bare hands. He then punched Nightwing in the chest, sending the young bounty hunter back into the wall, hard. Again, the armor helped to absorb the impact but Dick still slumped to the floor. He was exhausted and running out of ideas. Apparently, invulnerability was also on the power list and super strength was no small feat. 

Nightwing withdrew two blades from his belt and attacked again, but the blades shattered as they connected with the Boy of Steel's body. Nightwing stood before Superboy, panting and looking at his quarry with confusion as Superboy just smiled. 

"So, invulnerability, flight, laser vision, super-strength, super breath? Anything else?" Nightwing said as he threw a haymaker that was caught. Superboy crushed the armor-coated glove, causing it to spark a bit. Dick cried out and withdrew a few steps, shedding the glove and cupping his bare hand. 

"I can see through walls," Superboy said with a cocky smile. That was the opening Nightwing needed. That's how he'd been tracked down. Kent had seen him taking photos and followed him, but Nightwing had assumed otherwise for some reason and Superboy wasn't letting on that he was indeed secretly Clark Kent. Perfect.

"Ok, so," Dick began again, doubled over trying to catch his breath, his hands on his knees, "invulnerability, flight, laser vision, super strength, super breath, see through walls, small cock that needs some stuffing," he said, standing upright and smiling wryly at the clearly shocked Boy of Steel. "I mean, you obviously saw me taking photos tonight and followed me, right?" Superboy looked a bit unsettled. 

"I witnessed you taking photos of a student which is a violation of privacy," he stuttered. 

"Uh huh, I'm sure that's the case. So, because of the name Superboy, I'm assuming you need to have that be fulfilled in all aspects? What's the matter? A little embarrassed?" Nightwing smirked. But his smirk soon disappeared as a mighty punch connected with his abdomen. The air was completely knocked out despite his armor and as he doubled over, another punch to his back put him flat on his face on the floor. He was lifted above Superboy's head and thrown against the wall again. "Clearly, I hit a nerve," he sputtered, spitting a bit of blood onto the floor. 

Superboy began to punch and rip, shredding the kevlar armor plating of Dick's costume like it was tissue paper. Dick was thrown around the room as if Superboy was throwing a tantrum. In just a few seconds, he lay near the shuttered windows, his costume in tatters. Armor plating was scattered all over the floor. The spandex lining that made up his base layer was also torn. Most of Dick's smooth torso was exposed and much of his right leg. He lay slumped against the wall as Superboy walked towards him, crushing the individual armor pieces that he'd ripped from Dick's body. 

"Armor plating: the defense of a weak person," Superboy said, standing over Nightwing's bruised and partially naked body. "What are you hiding?" Superboy asked. He bent over, grabbed a fistful of the remaining costume that covered Dick's torso and waist area, and pulled. Everything tore away easily and Dick was left in just black briefs. He hadn't felt this exposed since Slade's compound where he was naked. Superboy was breathing heavily and his eyes glowed red. 

"Are you going to kill me?" Dick asked. "That seems a bit extreme."

"I don't kill," Superboy said, his eyes returning to their blue color. "But if I ever see you in Metropolis again, I'll break you." He then punched a hole in the steel shutters and flew out of the window. Dick lay there, breathing hard, clad in just his black briefs that went underneath his black spandex base layer suit and his mask. He looked around the destroyed apartment, at his armor plating that lay it pieces. He closed his masked eyes and breathed slowly, trying to calm down. 

Eventually, he got to his bare feet and began the work of making his presence there forgotten. He donned some street clothes, cleaned up his blood that was on the walls and floors, cleaned up his destroyed suit, gathered his apparently worthless tech, and left. He returned to Gotham City to the former Batcave. He contacted the bosses and said that he was hard at work but it might be awhile. They said they understood and offered any financial help necessary. Then the task of further research began. Dick hated to lose. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been weeks since Nightwing had to limp his way back to the former Batcave. After his initial contact with the bosses, he'd gone silent as he poured himself entirely into R&D regarding Superboy and any potential weaknesses. However, as the weeks wore on, it was becoming clear that Dick's conventional approaches weren't working. He'd blown through all of the money the bosses had paid him up front and all of his remaining capital had to be saved for the mansion and general upkeep unless he planned to find a new base of operations which would involve a ton of work, including selling the mansion. That would also entail complete destruction of the Batcave so new owners wouldn't find it and as he thought of those logistics he began to get a headache. 

He switched off his computer and closed his notepad. The only new lead he'd managed to uncover was that Superboy potentially couldn't see through lead. He gleaned that from a recent article talking about how the beloved young hero had foiled a mob shipping operation but two of the crates had escaped. Superboy's quotes in the story made Dick think he'd located the merchandise by seeing through the crates. But when the article said two had still made it through, Dick managed to track them down himself and saw they were lined with lead due to potential radiation from the cargo, but he didn't know what the cargo was. It was shipped to a man named Lex Luthor and by all accounts, he was a very powerful man so Dick decided not to prod further unless he had to. No use making another enemy as his were beginning to stack up. 

He stripped down to compression shorts and began his gymnastic workout, hoping it would help him clear his mind. He was about 10 minutes into it and sweating a bit when his computer began to beep. He came out of his tumble and jogged over in his bare feet. It was a message from the bosses demanding to see him. Dick stared at the message for several minutes because now he had a new dilemma. In his splurging of R&D, he hadn't yet constructed a new costume. He had wanted to try to design a new one to try to combat Superboy's strength to some degree, but unfortunately for him, Bruce was the tech genius, not him. He had resolved to just make a new one based on his old design but hadn't gotten around to it. The only costume he had available was a spare Robin costume in the cave and he couldn't wear that. As far as the public knew, Batman and Robin were gone or dead. If he was spotted, that might cause a new set of problems. Also, he couldn't think of a costume that screamed less credibility as a bounty hunter than a red and green costume with flesh tights and a yellow cape. He was too small to fit into Batman's costume and still, the problems would be more numerous than Dick wanted to think about. 

The message was insistent that Nightwing appear that evening. Given the state of his operation, Dick couldn't afford to have the mob coming after him in any concerted way. He hastily constructed an alibi in his head and headed upstairs to the mansion to dress. He decided to wear a smart, dark blue suit, very modern looking and accentuating his youth and trim figure. Underneath the buttoned coat, he clipped on an old Robin utility belt, just in case. Then he slapped on his spare domino mask and powered up his cycle. 

The elevator opened onto the bosses' penthouse floor and Nightwing stepped out, his leather soles clacking softly on the marble floor. He saw the look of surprise on the bosses' faces as, instead of an armor-plated bounty hunter, a masked young man in a sharp suit made his way toward them. 

"Sorry, gentlemen," Nightwing said with an air of confidence and sophistication as he approached, "you caught me as I was heading out for the evening. I hope you don't mind," he said, flashing his boyish smile but with an added bravado and slight menace. "Where is your toy?" Nightwing added, noticing the naked Kid Flash was not present. 

"He's entertaining an out of town guest," one boss said, taking in the surprise look of their bounty hunter. "Your attire aside, what's the status of Superboy?"

"He's proving to be more elusive than I anticipated," Nightwing said calmly. "His powers are immense and my initial attempt failed, as you know."

"How much longer do you think it will take? We have some very impatient friends," the other said.

"I can't rush this, unless you want me dead and Superboy knocking down these walls finding the ones who sent me. It has to be done with precision and care. My work is a scalpel, not a club," Nightwing said, looking out the window towards the skyline before back to the clearly perturbed mob bosses. "And for that precision, I'm afraid I'm going to require some more financing."

"More?! We've already paid you more up front than we did for Kid Flash!" the first yelled, pounding his fist on his armchair. 

"Indeed, but I think we can agree that this prize is a bit more difficult than a skinny speedster," Nightwing responded, keeping his cool. "I need to construct a new suit. My old one was insufficient," Nightwing said before he could stop himself. The two bosses looked at each other and back to the bounty hunter. 

"Is that why you're in a suit? Your costume was destroyed?" one asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was insufficient. I told you, I'm double booked right now and you should be happy I'm prioritizing you," Nightwing responded coldly. 

"Listen, Nightwing, you're very important to us and essential to our operation at this point. We have several elite contacts that specialize in materials and fabrics that are years ahead of current technology. If we take care of the suit, would that speed up your work?" one asked.

Nightwing stared at both very carefully. He didn't trust these men at all, but they had nothing to gain from giving him a subpar suit. Plus, it would allow him to worry about other things. 

"Let me know when it's done," Nightwing said plainly. 

"Wonderful. In the meantime, we have a few very small jobs for you that will earn you some deserved pay," one boss added, emphasizing the word 'deserved'. He held out a file folder. Nightwing walked forward and took it, then returned to his original position a few feet away from them. "Just a few acquisitions. We'd like them alive."

"Consider it done," Nightwing said, closing the folder after glancing at it and walking away. He opened the folder again in the elevator. There were three targets, all in Metropolis. From what Dick could surmise, they were all sons of Metropolis high society. Two were 16-year-old twins and the third was a freshman at Metropolis U. Dick had almost hoped it was Clark Kent just for the irony, but it was the star swimmer. 

Back in the cave, Dick made plans to move to Metropolis. He'd decided to enroll at Met U as a transfer freshman, creating false transcripts. This would allow him to get close to the swimmer target without drawing suspicion as well as Kent. Perhaps he could take a backdoor approach to his research and do it as Dick Grayson instead of as Nightwing. 

***

Two weeks later, Dick moved his things into a small apartment across the street from campus. He didn't have any cover story, apart from being Dick Grayson, former ward to deceased Bruce Wayne. Met U was very excited to welcome him to campus, but Dick made sure not to make a big fanfare out of anything. He wanted to draw Kent's attention, but nothing further. His perusal of the files given to him on the targets indicated that the twin boys did soccer training at the university which made it easy for him to stalk all three targets. The only difficult part was moving around inconspicuously, which took a few days to accomplish. But eventually everything calmed down, Dick began to attend classes and surprisingly, was in all of the same classes as Kent. Journalism was always a passion of Dick's, at least that's what he said. 

It took only a week for him to get the twins. A car and driver dropped them off every afternoon after their school let out and they used the locker room at the U for visiting teams so it was usually only them that occupied it. Dick simply used two cans of Batgas that were booby trapped in their lockers. He watched as their lean, toned bodies slumped to the floor in their prep school uniforms. Dick had pulled a van to the service entrance which was where team busses would normally park and so it was secluded to protect visitors, especially rival teams, from home fans and the like. The boys were loaded up and delivered to the mob bosses. Dick had donned his mask of course but was otherwise in street clothes during the whole operation. To avoid the bosses, he'd loaded the boys in the elevator, stripped of all their clothes, and sent it up. The bosses were quite pleased when their elevator opened and two naked twin boys were slumped inside. 

The swim star was a bit trickier. He did everything with the team so Dick couldn't use the same approach as with the younger boys. It turned out that he was in the same dorm as Kent, so taking him there could be a problem as well. Dick ended up going old school and parked his van on the street where there were no cameras and simply surprised the young man one evening when he was coming back from a late workout. It was sloppy, but it paid the rent. 

However, the rash of kidnappings drew the attention of the police and even Superboy could be seen patrolling the campus for the next few weeks. Dick continued to attend classes and wait for his new suit. 

One evening, he was walking back to his apartment when he spotted Clark in a coffee shop nearby. Dick slipped inside the crowded place (college students always drink coffee) and ordered a small drip. He cupped it in his hands and blew softly as he surveyed the room, pretending to look for an open seat. He saw the one next to Clark and approached. 

"May I join you? It's quite crowded," Dick said innocently, flashing his white teeth in a boyish smile. 

"Of course," Clark said, moving his books from the empty side of the table. Dick sat down and placed his coffee on the table. Clark sipped his own, going back to his reading.

"I'm Richard, but my friends call me Dick," Dick said, extending a hand. 

"I'm Clark Kent," he replied, shaking his hand. Dick could feel the strength in the handshake that was clearly being held back. Clark stared at Dick's blue eyes as they shook hands. "You look familiar," Clark said, his face furrowing slightly. Dick pulled every muscle he could to keep his face straight and not panicked. The fact that Superboy hadn't umasked him was his only saving grace unless he'd been able to see underneath as it was. 

"I think we're in the same classes," Dick said after a brief pause, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Journalism, right?"

"Right, that's it!" Clark said, his face softening. Dick exhaled silently in relief, his heart rate slowing. 

The two began to swap backgrounds, with Dick being honest about his life as Dick Grayson apart from his time as Robin and Nightwing. He mentioned how Bruce died from a heart attack several months ago which gained him some much needed sympathy points from Kent. Clark shared his experiences in Smallville, Kansas and some stories about taking photos for the Daily Planet. They ended up talking for hours as Clark forgot about his studies. Dick listened with rapt attention, trying to find any slip that might indicate a weakness in his powers. But as time drew on, he found himself listening to the smoothness of Clark's voice, losing himself in the blue eyes and perfectly parted and gelled hair. The rimmed glasses that comprised his disguise really did his facial features a disservice. His skin was slightly tanned and perfectly smooth, almost unhumanly so. Clark wore a polo shirt with rather short sleeves and his defined arms were flawless as well. 

Eventually they were asked to leave as the store closed and they strolled down the street in continued conversation until they reached Dick's apartment. They bade each other a good night and Dick walked upstairs. He tossed his things on the floor and fell into bed, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He had laid it on pretty thick, but near the end, he was genuinely enjoying himself. 

Across the street in the dorm, Clark lay in bed, wearing just his white briefs. He had withdrawn the little padding he stuffed his briefs with and his fingers played with the tiny trail of hair that led from his navel into the waistband of the briefs. He thought about Dick's blue eyes, his soft-looking brown hair, his thin, but toned body. Clark had forced himself not to remove Dick's shirt with his xray vision, but it had taken every ounce of willpower. It seemed like they'd really hit it off. He fell asleep happy for the first time in a long time. Across the street in the apartment, another young man fell asleep happy for the first time in a long time as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dick and Clark walked down the sidewalk that ran through the central quad of Met U. They both had their hands on their backpack straps as the sun shined brightly on their young faces. They had been practically inseparable for the past few weeks ever since their first meeting at the coffee shop that Dick had orchestrated. However, while the initial intent had been to gather some intelligence on Superboy, what had happened was a blossoming friendship between the two 18 year old college freshmen. If Dick had been worried that Clark knew he was secretly Nightwing, he wasn't any longer because Clark had really let him into his life. That would have been an odd thing for Clark to do if he suspected Dick had ulterior motives. 

But no matter how rosy things seemed, Dick was still a bounty hunter and had used their budding friendship to test some theories. It turns out Superboy couldn't see through lead because Dick had masterminded a false alarm and hidden a fake bomb in a lead box near a downtown building. However, he had also placed decoy lead boxes nearby. He had watched from a safe distance as Dick Grayson when Superboy came flying in to the rescue. However, he had to open each box before finding the fake bomb. If he could see through lead, he would have known immediately. Apart from that, Dick was still firmly entrenched in square 1. His best hope now, apart from stumbling upon some weakness by chance, was getting as deep into Clark's personal life as possible to where Clark confides in him his true identity. But that seemed a rather tall order. 

A month into their friendship, they celebrated Clark's 19th birthday. It was just the two of them and Dick had suggested grabbing some food and watching a movie in Clark's dorm room. While they chowed down on pizza and beer (the drinking age in Metropolis was 18), Clark became quite giggly. Apparently he couldn't hold his liquor very well despite his toned physique. Dick played along, enjoying a side of Clark he'd never seen before, pushing him around as he swayed on the couch. Then Clark returned the favor, pushing against Dick's slightly-defined chest. Dick grabbed Clark's bare hands and held them, Clark's hands unintentionally palming Dick's burgeoning pectoral muscles. Dick stared at Clark as Clark's blue eyes blinked back. Then Clark moved in, capturing Dick's lips with his own. Dick fell backwards onto his back on the couch and Clark went with him. Dick opened his mouth as Clark's tongue begged for admission. Clark's hands ran up underneath Dick's shirt, feeling the totally smooth skin underneath as Dick's hands went up Clark's back. 

Then Dick's hands returned to Clark's chest and pushed slightly. The two broke their long kiss, breathing deeply and staring into each other's matching blue eyes. 

"Not now," Dick said, putting a finger on Clark's lips as Clark tried to come in again. 

"Why not?" Clark asked, kissing Dick's index finger instead. 

"You're not sober," Dick responded with a smile.

"So what?" Clark asked, taking Dick's finger into his mouth and causing a soft moan to escape from Dick's mouth. 

"Because....because I don't want you to regret anything. Clear mind, clear choice," Dick said, pulling his finger back as Clark sat up. He looked disappointed and a bit ashamed. "Sorry, Clark, I know it's your birthday but this is what's best for you as well."

"No, no you're right," Clark said, sniffing a bit and getting up. "It's late. I should really go to bed."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dick said, standing up as well. He stood close to Clark and looked him in his eyes. "Soon," he said, pecking Clark on the lips and squeezing his very firm ass as well. Clark smiled and Dick left the room quietly. 

Dick returned to his apartment to find his computer blinking with a message. His new suit was finally ready.

The next day, Dick skipped class to return to Gotham City. He made sure to tell Clark he was going home to pick up something so Clark knew he wasn't just avoiding him after the events of the previous evening. He slapped on his domino mask and ascended the elevator, wearing his street clothes of a v-neck tshirt and jeans. He didn't even have a utility belt with him, but with all of the money the bosses had spent so far, they needed the job completed so Dick was less on his guard. 

He walked out of the elevator and saw the two bosses who seemed to never get out of their chairs. Kid Flash wasn't there again, but rather the two twin 16-year-olds that Nightwing had acquired for them were. Each boss had one of the naked twins on their laps and were playing with their medium-sized erections. The boys' bodies had a few bruises on them and they had what looked like electric collars on as well. Despite their situation, they seemed to be enjoying their casual handjobs. Near the wall was a single clothes rack and from it hung what appeared to be a spandex suit, all one piece. 

"Welcome, Nightwing. Did we interrupt something?" one asked.

"I'm in deep cover trying to get close to Superboy," Nightwing responded, trying to sound menacing but failing spectacularly. 

"Well, there's your suit! We think you'll be impressed," the other boss said, tweaking a nipple of the boy on his lap. 

Nightwing walked over and examined the suit more closely. It was indeed a one-piece suit. It was all black with a small blue bird on the chest. There was some variation in the color which gave it a slightly textured look. The sleeves formed right into the gloves but the gloves seemed a slightly different material and were a bit stiffer. Likewise the legs went into the boots which had a slight tread to them and also had a bit of structure. It honestly looked similar to Kid Flash's one piece costume as well, except it looked a bit looser. 

"Inspiration from Kid Flash?" Nightwing asked, turning back towards the two bosses. 

"A bit. This is much more sophisticated though. The design is due to the technology. We understand that ideally having separate pieces is better, but in order for the suit to be effective, it needs to be one piece. You see, it's a kevlar weave for protection but the material is adaptive, forming to whatever shape is necessary for the stress that it's put under. This would include, say, someone trying to rip it in half," one said with a grin.

"So, you can't rip it at all?" Nightwing asked with skepticism and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if two Superboys flew in opposite directions then yes, it'd probably break, but that seems unlikely. On his own, there really isn't a practical way for the material to tear," the boss responded. Nightwing picked up the suit off the hanger. It was incredibly light, as if he wasn't holding anything at all. He held it up and it looked three sizes too big. 

"I think you got the size wrong," Nightwing said with a bit of sarcasm. 

"Put it on and I'll show you why you're wrong," the other boss replied. Nightwing looked around but didn't see anywhere he could change. "Just put it on here. It will go over your underwear obviously," the boss said. Nightwing immediately became a tad suspicious of the two. After all, he had procured teenage boys for them because they trafficked in them and were currently molesting boys as they told him to undress. However, they needed him and if they wanted a little show in order for him to pay for the suit, that didn't bother him. Nightwing slipped off his shirt, revealing his smooth torso. There were small patches of hair under his arms but otherwise his upper body was smooth. His pecs were defined but not massive and there was a faint outline of his six pack. He tried not to look at the two bosses who had ceased their ministrations of the boys in their laps to watch the young bounty hunter strip. Then Nightwing slid off his jeans and luckily this was a day where he had boxer briefs on. He turned his back to the bosses as he slipped his pants off. 

The neck opening was the only way to get into the suit but it easily stretched to accommodate Nightwing putting his feet inside. He yanked it up as his feet slipped into the boots which were the perfect size for his bare feet. The legs, though, were baggy on him. He slid both arms into the sleeves and his fingers fit into the gloves perfectly, but again the rest of the suit hung off of his trim body. He turned to the bosses and held his arms out so they could see the spandex-like material being anything but tight. 

"Press your palm to the bird," one boss said, indicating with his head the blue Nightwing logo on the chest. Nightwing put his right palm on the bird and there was a soft buzz as the suit electrified. There was a slight tingling sensation on the inside as the suit retracted, wrapping itself around Nightwing's toned, young body like a second skin. In awe of the technology, Nightwing held out his arms and looked himself over. Every curve of muscle and body was accentuated in the suit, including his modest bulge. He felt naked as the suit was so light. 

"But like we said, it's strong," one boss said. He had stood up while Nightwing had activated the costume and was holding a 10 pound weight disc. He threw it at Nightwing who reacted by raising his right forearm to block the weight from hitting his masked face. The weight ricocheted off his arm and to the floor and Nightwing stared at his arm. He had barely felt a thing. The elevator opened and two massive mobsters walked off. They cracked their knuckles and rushed Nightwing. Nightwing sprang into action, flipping easily in the suit as it morphed to his movements and delivering punches to the lumbering mobsters. However, his punches weren't terribly strong. The material seemed to intensify it a bit but not enough. One of the mobsters landed a huge punch to Nightwing's midsection but cried out in pain. The kevlar weave absorbed the impact, a slight tingling was felt and the kinetic energy was rebounded on the mobster, sending him backward. Nightwing's masked eyes were wide as he realized what that would mean if Superboy tried to punch him. 

"Snap your fingers then make a fist with the same hand," one boss said. Nightwing did so and his glove began to surge with electricity. He delivered a shock punch to the second mobster, knocking him out as well. "Well?"

"Most impressive," Nightwing said, looking over the suit again. 

"We thought so. With that, you should be at least more of a match for Superboy, but we still need a way to neutralize him," one said.

"I think I'm getting close," Nightwing responded, still in awe of his new suit. 

"Keep us informed," the boss said with a nod of his head. Nightwing returned the nod and left the penthouse after gathering his clothes. He caught his reflection in the elevator and admired his toned form perfectly outlined in black. It was a bit less intimidating than before, since the armor plating made him look bulkier, but for sneaking and overall effectiveness, this suit was perfect. He changed in the bathroom off the lobby and returned to campus that evening. On his computer was another blinking message for Nightwing. This one was from the man Dick had tracked the original lead crates to: Lex Luthor. The message was quite simple: he wanted to have a meeting with Nightwing. He had some information about Superboy that he might find interesting. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dick stared at the message from this Lex Luthor and didn't respond. The bosses must have given him the information to contact him. Either way, it was the through his more 'official' channels so he's pretty sure he hasn't been compromised. The next day passed relatively normally. Dick was in a fog of sorts and Clark kept making fun of him for acting like a space cadet. It was only a playful smack on his pert ass from Clark's strong hand that snapped Dick back to reality as they walked to class. 

"Sorry, I'm just distracted," Dick said. 

"Well obviously," Clark said sarcastically. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, no it's just something from back home. It's fine," Dick said. Clark squeezed Dick's shoulder in support but didn't say anything else. 

That night, Dick stared at the limp fabric of his ultra high-tech costume. He still couldn't believe what it could do based on how it looked. He stripped down and slid on his black speedo that he wore under the spandex layer of his original costume. He pulled on the new one, sliding his fingers and feet into the ends before palming the chest and feeling the slight tingle as it clung to every curve of his body. He clipped a new utility belt around his slim hips and he wasn't sure how well it would stay on, but he felt the suit cling to it almost magnetically. 

"Amazing," Dick said as he fastened the mask on his face and became Nightwing. With agility that only that costume could deliver, he left the apartment and headed off into the night to meet the mysterious Lex Luthor. 

The address he was given turned out to be Luthor's mansion. Nightwing was taken aback at the brashness of this man, but given the size of the mansion, he didn't have much to worry about. Nightwing rang the buzzer which felt odd in his costume. A burly butler, who looked more like a typical henchman but in a tuxedo, opened the door. He surveyed the young bounty hunter in his tight costume.

"Welcome, Nightwing, Mr. Luthor is expecting you," he said gruffly. Nightwing gave a slight, arrogant nod and walked into the mansion, not noticing the lingering look the butler gave his tight ass in the tight costume, both cheeks outlined beautifully. Nightwing was taken across the first floor, down a long hallway, and eventually into a large library. In a high wingback chair, Lex Luthor, tall, bald, and quite hulking, sat staring at the fire. He stood up as Nightwing walked in and the butler shut the door. Nightwing's hands trembled slightly as he was ready for anything, but appeared as calm as possible. Luthor dwarfed Nightwing by a good foot and several dozen pounds. However, Nightwing adopted his cool bravado and knew that in a fight, he'd still best this guy with his gadgets and skills. 

"Please, have a seat," Lex said, indicating another chair opposite his.

"I prefer to stand," Nightwing said, folding his arms across his slender chest. He saw Lex look him up and down and Nightwing was self-conscious for a minute, but he was proud of his body and knew the power of the suit was worth a little ogling from people. 

"Please, have a seat," Lex said, sounding a bit more insistent. Nightwing wasn't about to be intimidated by someone he didn't know, regardless of the fact he'd let himself be led deep into a mansion. Nightwing needed a way to accept without seeming too obedient. In a calculated risk, Nightwing walked forward, his boots making no sound at all. He walked around Lex and sat in the chair he had just vacated and grabbed the whiskey he had also been drinking and took a sip.

"Thanks for warming it up for me," Nightwing said, not smiling at all. Lex smiled slightly at the arrogance of the young bounty hunter and took the seat he had originally offered to him. He looked at Nightwing who was sipping the whiskey and noted that his small bulge was pushed out slightly in the suit when he sat down. Nightwing didn't feel anything as the suit continually changed itself to adopt to his body shape and position. 

"So, what can I do for you?" Nightwing asked, setting the whiskey down after draining its contents. He put his left ankle on his right knee and folded his gloved hands. Lex continued to stare at the young man, enraptured slightly by his smooth face, soft brown hair, blue masked eyes, and the clear outline of his toned body in the suit. "You said you had information about Superboy that might be helpful? How did you know I was after him?"

"Your clients contacted me after your first encounter, seeing if I might offer some assistance. Where do you think they got the tech for that fine suit of yours? Plus, who do you think asked them to hire you? Kid Flash was a lot of fun, but Superboy is the ultimate prize. It's always safer to use mob proxies," Lex said with a smile. 

Nightwing was taken slightly aback but didn't show it. 

"What do you know about Superboy?" Lex asked, standing up and pouring two more whiskeys from a glass decanter. 

"Enough to know that this suit alone won't help me bring him down," Nightwing said, taking the glass and sipping. 

"Indeed, indeed," Luthor said, sipping as well and smiling slightly. "Have you learned of any weaknesses?"

Nightwing paused his sip as he looked at Lex. He was slightly conflicted, imagining Clark at the mercy of the bosses, but he shook it off. It wasn't personal, it wasn't about Clark. He wasn't really attracted to him. This was business. He had to keep it business.

"He can't see through lead. That's about it and not all that helpful," Nightwing said, putting his glass down again. 

"Yes, yes I already knew that. I had a few containers that he didn't get because they were lined with lead. I can't remember when I discovered that myself, but as you can probably surmise by now, I've had a keen interest in the Boy of Steel for sometime. I first discovered him about a year ago. He appeared on my radar in the midwest, but I could never locate his origins or discover his true identity. Then he came here, or at least appears to be here now full time. Any luck discovering his true identity? Not that it would really matter," Lex asked.

"No," Nightwing lied. He had become so good at deception that a lie was as strong as the truth. 

"Well, no matter like I said. Normally the identity of a hero is important because it gives you leverage over their personal life, unless their personal life is of no consequence," Luthor said casually, eyeing Nightwing a bit and making the bounty hunter slightly uncomfortable. Dick got the distinct impression Lex Luthor knew exactly who was wearing his costume. 

"Did you know that Superboy is an alien?" Luthor asked.

"I'm sorry, a what?" Nightwing responded, sounding a bit incredulous. 

"An alien. A Kryptonian, actually. The planet Krypton was destroyed when its star went nova. We know this because we charted the star's destruction and the destruction of the planets in its system. In fact, pieces of the planet survived and found their way to Earth in the form of small asteroids. However, something about their presence in a system with a yellow sun has changed their chemistry," Luthor said, getting up and retrieving a small lead case from a nearby table. He beckoned Nightwing to join him and the bounty hunter rose from his chair and walked silently over and stood next to Luthor, staring at the small case. Luthor opened it and a bright green glow spilled out. Inside was a rock the size of a grapefruit, glowing green and almost pulsing slightly. 

"Behold Kryptonite. This is a piece from the planet," Lex said, handing it to Nightwing who examined it as a green glow highlighted his smooth masked face. Lex took the rock back and closed the case, inviting Nightwing to resume their previous seats. 

"How do you know Superboy came from, what did you call it? Kryptonia?" Nightwing asked, draining his remaining whiskey. 

"The planet was called Krypton. In my most recent, failed attempt to subdue the Boy of Steel, I managed to get a quick scan of his body. I was hoping to discover the secret to his power. It turned out, his body had the same signature as that rock over there. However, while exposure to the yellow sun altered the chemistry of the rock, it also altered his chemistry as well. Except the difference is they went in reverse directions. It's all rather complicated, but I can explain further if you need me to," Lex said. Nightwing shook his head slowly. "Very well. As I was saying, I discovered he is indeed not human. When I saw that his strength properties were inverse of the rock, I came upon an idea."

"And what might that be?" Nightwing asked, folding his gloved hands in his lap.

"That exposure to Kryptonite might cause Superboy to lose his powers," Lex said, smiling triumphantly. 

"Great, then why haven't you done it yet?" Nightwing asked flatly. 

"I'm sorry, how did that first encounter with Superboy go for you again?" Lex asked sarcastically. Nightwing's masked face went slightly red as he straightened in his chair. "Exactly. I've had a few of those encounters. That is the only piece of the rock I have. If it works, it might not be enough, in which case Superboy is on to me and I'm not here the next day. If it doesn't work, I'm not here the next day. Either way, it could end quite poorly and I need to keep a low profile. However, you, my dear Nightwing, have far greater talent at your disposal to put this to work for you. If it doesn't work, you have a good chance of living to tell about it."

Nightwing paused for a long time as he pondered what Lex Luthor was asking. 

"So your plan is to give me a space rock to defeat the most powerful hero on the planet?" Nightwing asked bluntly.

"Glad we're on the same page," Luthor replied. "All I need to know is if it works. You probably have a lot of ways to find that out. If he even sees me again, it won't end well. If it works, I can expend the necessary resources to obtain more. However, I'm not going to do that on a hunch. So, forget the mob bosses, you're now working directly for me since this job was for me to begin with. Time to cut out those greedy middle men."

Nightwing got up silently, walked past Luthor to the table, grabbed the case, and turned to leave the room. 

"So we have a deal then?" Luthor called after him. Nightwing didn't reply. Lex watched as his tightly-clad ass disappeared out the door. He knew it was a power play that Nightwing needed to do so he let him leave without incident. 

That night, Dick sat at his desk in his apartment which was now filled with an eerie green glow. He stared at the rock for a long time before finally closing the case and going to bed. 

The next afternoon, Dick walked over to Clark's dorm room. He was expected later as they were going to get a drink but he decided to surprise him, hoping to catch him a bit off guard to put his plan into motion. He knocked on the door and was beckoned inside by the voice of Clark. He walked in to find Clark lounging on his bed in a pair of gym shorts only reading a book. Dick took a moment to admire the lithe form of Clark, his defined but not overly-hulking muscles on his torso and legs, the tiny trail of hair that disappeared longingly into the waistband of the shorts. Then Dick saw what he needed to see.

"Oh, hi Dick! You're early!" Clark said, closing the book. He reached for his glasses which were on the table and weren't being used to read the book. 

"Wouldn't you need those to read?" Dick asked with a smirk as he sat in a chair, clad in a tight running shirt and gym shorts, having just done a small workout in his apartment before coming over. 

"Oh, yeah, well, sometimes they make it worse. It's weird, I'm weird," Clark said rather hastily. 

"Wait...wait a minute," Dick said, feigning shock realization. "I always thought you looked kind of familiar, but...take off your glasses, Clark."

"I...uh...why?" Clark asked nervously.

"Just do it!" Dick said, standing up and walking towards the bed on which Clark was lounging. Clark's hands trembled slightly as he removed his glasses and Dick stared, trying to maintain the veneer. "My god...you're...you're Superboy!"

Clark's face fell and his eyes closed. Dick stumbled backwards onto the couch where they had shared that first kiss, maintaining his false face of shock. Clark's blue eyes opened and they glistened with tears and were full of pleading mercy. 

"I don't believe it," Dick lied. 

"No one would believe you," Clark began to say, "if...if you tried to use it against me..."

"Oh Clark...oh god Clark no...I would never," Dick said, standing up and moving back towards the bed. "I'm just...I just can't believe it."

"If you say anything, people might try to notice and I can't help people anymore. All I want to do is help people!" Clark said. Dick couldn't believe Clark caved so easily on admitting his secret identity. It was almost pathetic, but he couldn't show that now. He had to seal the deal. Dick put a finger on Clark's lips, not letting him continue his pleas of secrecy. As Clark looked at Dick, Dick moved in and sealed Clark's trembling lips with his own. At first Clark was hesitant, but soon the two were locked in a passionate kiss. Dick climbed onto the bed, straddling Clark's narrow hips with his knees as the two boys' tongues explored the other's mouth. 

Dick broke the kiss as Clark breathed heavily, not saying a word. Dick began to plant kisses along Clark's defined and smooth jaw, then the side of his neck, slowly moving down. Dick tasted the alien's skin, savoring the sweetness and smoothness of it. He reached Clark's pectorals and traced circles around each nipple with his tongue as Clark moaned softly. Clark's hands found Dick's shirt and pulled towards him and Dick allowed him to pull it off. Now both were only in gym shorts. Dick's mouth moved to Clark's defined six pack, kissing each abdominal individually before diving into his navel with his darting tongue. He then kissed his way down the trail that disappeared into the waistband of Clark's shorts and Dick could feel Clark's growing erection which matched his own. 

Dick grabbed Clark's waistband and pulled down, grabbing the white briefs that were underneath as well. He pulled it down and eventually off, leaving Clark fully naked on the bed. Dick sat up, now straddling Clark's knees, and looked at the naked Kryptonian. There was a small patch of pubic hair that forested Clark's cock which was circumcised and about 5.5 inches. He must stuff his briefs because of what people expect, Dick thought, noting his own erection was only slightly bigger. He dove down and engulfed Superboy's rod of steel in his mouth, causing a loud moan from the hero. Dick expertly guided his mouth around the shaft to produce maximum pleasure as he managed to kick his own shorts off of him and leave him naked as well. 

He then released Clark's quivering cock and returned to the young hero's mouth where they embraced again in a deep kiss. Dick then slid his way between Clark's hips and let his own 6 inch erection find the virginal hole of the Boy of Steel. Clark spread his legs slightly to give Dick the path he needed. Dick tried to push in, but he couldn't. He looked at Clark who smiled. 

"Sorry, but I suppose I'm still invincible even if I want it," he said. Dick rolled his eyes and went back to sucking Clark's cock. That's when he experimented slightly and bit slightly on the shaft. It hurt his teeth and Clark moaned. Dick pulled off and looked at him.

"Can you even feel this?" Dick asked.

"Um...no...not really," Clark said, his face red. "My powers make my body indestructible, so apart from the kisses, which I also can't really feel, I can't feel this. The only reason I'm hard is because I'm thinking about it and that gets me hard."

"So, if I were to sit on your cock and let you fuck me, you wouldn't feel it?" Dick asked incredulously.

"No, sadly not," Clark said as he swallowed hard. "You don't know how lucky you are," Clark added quickly as Dick's naked body slid off the bed and began to get dressed again. 

"Lucky, maybe," Dick said, sliding his shorts up his slender legs, "but the only thing you need to watch out for his the debt to pleasure we all owe. Sometimes, the debt is too great and we become debtors to it for life," Dick said rather philosophically. Clark looked confused, but Dick was thinking of his time with Slade and how he needed that pleasure to the extent that he gave up everything for it. He was a slave to it and barely managed to break its hold. He could only imagine what it would be like for Superboy to experience it for the first time. 

"Please, don't go, Dick. I'm sorry," Clark said as Dick moved toward the door. 

"It's not your fault. Good night," Dick said, slipping out the door and leaving the naked hero on the bed.

Dick sprinted back to his apartment and opened the case, breathing heavily, as he was bathed in a green glow. Working carefully, he chipped a small piece of the rock and took it over to where his science equipment was and set to work. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dick worked furiously for the next week, only leaving his apartment for classes and the frequent reassurances to Clark that the events of their last encounter didn't affect their friendship. Superboy had been noticeably absent around the city and it was only when Dick vehemently insisted that he take to the skies again that Clark agreed. That gave Dick more time to work in peace. Luckily, he'd brought the most sophisticated scientific equipment from the Batcave on his most recent trip back to Gotham City. 

The tricky part in the beginning was separating out his DNA from Clark's. He'd swabbed his mouth after he and Clark had kissed and managed to isolate the hero's DNA. Once he had that strand, he could begin testing its reactions to various levels of Kryptonite exposure. It turned out that Luthor's theory was correct. The greater the exposure, the greater the decline of DNA. Dick posited that enough exposure might actually break down the DNA and kill Clark. After about a week of testing, Dick had a full report that he could send to Luthor. However, he sealed it up and placed it in a desk drawer.

***

It had been a little over a week since Dick had discovered Clark's identity and it was only the shock and affection that Clark had for Dick that led him to make the mistake of admitting it so quickly. However, there didn't seem to be any immediate consequence to it and Superboy flew high over Metropolis one evening after another successful night of taking out petty thugs who dared defile the city he now called home. He flew to a safe point he had near campus that allowed him to change in a blur back to Clark Kent, which he did before walking back to his dorm room, whistling softly as he did. 

He turned the lock on his door and walked inside. The room was dark, but he didn't need to see to know he wasn't alone. His super ears could hear the soft breathing of the figure in the corner. Because he had his glasses on and was Clark Kent, he didn't want to do anything rash. Besides, whoever was in there was no match for him either way. He turned on the lights and standing in the far corner of the room, arms folded across his chest, was the bounty hunter known as Nightwing who had tried to take out Superboy many weeks ago. However, he looked different. He had a new costume that was very form-fitting and flattering to his lean, toned body. 

"Who are you?" Clark asked with fake surprise as he raised his fists. 

"Save it, Superboy," Nightwing said. Clark's eyes went wide behind his glasses even though he had to know he was really Superboy, or else he wouldn't be there. 

"I told you what would happen if I saw you again," Clark said, removing his glasses and flinging them onto the bed, his blue eyes beginning to glow red. 

"I know, which is why I had to accost you here and not while you're out in your super persona," Nightwing said. "I figured this place would be a good place." As he finished speaking, Nightwing peeled the black domino mask off of his smooth, young face and Clark staggered backward until he hit the door.

"Dick! Oh my god, Dick!" Clark gasped, breathing heavily. 

"Calm down, Clark," Dick said, dropping the mask and taking a step forward.

"Don't come near me!" Clark shouted, his eyes glowing again.

"Quiet!" Dick hissed. Clark realized it would be best to remain quiet in their current location. 

"I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to be honest with you," Dick said, lowering his outstretched hand and smiling the way Clark had come to know. "I just exposed my identity to you. Do you really think I'm here to fight you?"

Clark leaned off the door and straightened up as Dick breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Please, sit down," Dick said, sitting his tightly-clad body on the edge of Clark's bed. Clark slowly sat on the couch. "I'll tell you everything."

Dick proceeded to explain to Clark what happened after their first battle, the mob bosses, his job as a bounty hunter, his discovery of Clark's identity and plan to get close to discover weaknesses. He explained everything up to and including his meeting with Lex Luthor and the Kryptonite. 

"I've never heard of Kryptonite," Clark said, looking concerned.

"You need to watch out for it. It actually works," Dick said.

"Can't I just destroy it? You know, crush it or laser it?" Clark asked innocently.

"My guess is that if you can see it, then it'll have enough effect on you to minimize your powers to a degree that you couldn't," Dick responded with a concerned face. "But, I think that Luthor is the only one who knows of the potential weakness. That means if we get rid of Luthor, you might be in the clear."

"How do you suggest accomplishing that? If he doesn't hear from you soon, he'll suspect something," Clark said. 

"I have a plan. I compiled the research and can send it to him tomorrow morning. That's about when he's expecting it. I can then say that I'm going to use it to bring you in tomorrow night. However, I've found a way to recreate the look of it. We'll go to Luthor's mansion together, with me pretending that I've used it on you and have the fake rocks with us. Then, we'll be inside together and we can neutralize him," Dick said.

Clark stared at him in awe.

"That might actually work," Clark said, feeling better immediately. "But just one question, why tomorrow? Why wait?" Clark asked. 

"Because he's going to expect me to bring all of the Kryptonite with me when we go there, and before we do, I thought you might enjoy one aspect of exposure to it," Dick said with a wry smile.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked hesitantly. Dick opened a pocket on his utility belt and pulled out a very, very small piece of Kryptonite. The green glow was faint, but noticeable. Clark blinked at it. "I...I don't feel any different," Clark said. Dick pulled out from another pocket a black strap and inserted the piece into the strap. 

"Trust me," Dick almost whispered, approaching Clark. He fastened the strap around Clark's neck like a collar, then stood back. "Strip," Dick said as he palmed his crest, causing his uniform to sag so he could slip it off. He pulled off his black briefs as well, now standing naked before Clark who began to strip as well until the two young men stood naked, facing each other. Dick walked up to Clark and, using his thumb and forefingers, tweaked both of Clark's nipples. Clark's gasp was almost a scream as he felt the sensation for the first time. 

"Just enough," Dick whispered as the two met in a deep kiss that was drowned in the moans of Clark Kent who felt the pleasure again for the first time. The two young men wrapped each other in the other's embrace as their smooth, toned, bodies locked together. Clark felt every part of Dick's body that was rubbing against his own as both of their cocks grew to full mast. They finally broke apart, breathing heavily, as Clark reached a hand to what was effectively a collar, before smiling at Dick again. Dick began to lower himself but Clark stopped him. 

"No. It's your turn," he said with a smile. He lifted Dick easily and tossed him onto the bed. Clearly his strength wasn't really affected by the small amount as Dick's naked body flopped and bounced on the mattress. He laughed as Clark mounted the bed, Dick's pulsating 6 inch cock his clear target. He wrapped the length with his lips and felt the head against the back of his throat. There was a feeling of slight vulnerability that sent Clark wild as well, the new sensations activating new parts of his mind. His strong hands played with Dick's nipples and navel as Dick's body squirmed under the powerful hero who, despite being about the same size, dwarfed him in strength and power. 

Clark then pulled off of Dick's erection and climbed higher, kissing Dick's body and finally meeting his soft lips again. Their collective moans filled the modest dorm room as Clark's hard cock ran up and down the middle of Dick's burgeoning abdominal muscles. He then gently lowered himself, finding Dick's cock with his tight virgin entrance. Clark began to push down, slowly at first and then a bit harder, eventually pushing Dick's cock within him. His moans seemed to shake the walls but neither cared as Clark felt ecstasy for the first time. The sensations were intense as he began to ride the former Boy Wonder turned bounty hunter and Dick thrusted in unison, fucking the Boy of Steel. Clark sat up and rode up and down as Dick's hand found Clark's modest erection and began to pump in unison as well. Both teens were lost in their lust as Dick's abs contracted and he began to pump his load into the Boy of Steel. The feeling of Dick cumming inside of him sent Clark over the edge as well and his super-spunk shot out of his cock onto Dick's smooth chest.

Clark's heart was racing as his mind dealt with these new sensations for the first time. He swayed, still sitting on Dick's slowly-softening cock, and then his blue eyes rolled into the top of his head and he fell over onto the bed. 

"Clark!" Dick yelled, pulling out and rolling Clark onto his back, patting the young man's cheek and quickly removing the quasi-collar containing the small piece of Kryptonite. "Clark are you ok?!" 

Clark's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Dick's concerned face. He smiled weakly as his strength began to return. 

"It looks like we found one negative side effect," Clark said, his voice a bit hoarse. "When I came, I felt a surge from the rock on my neck, as if it sucked in energy or I expelled it or something. But I feel much better now, basically normal," he said, sitting up on his elbows and looking at his naked body. Dick's chest dripped cum and Clark smiled. "You should probably clean yourself up."

Dick laughed as well as he rolled off the bed and put the collar back into the utility belt that was on the floor. Clark watched as Dick toweled himself off before donning his Nightwing costume and mask. As Dick prepared to leave through the window through which he came in, he looked at Clark who was still naked on the bed. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dick asked with concern. 

"You wanna go a few rounds to find out?" Clark asked with a wink. 

"Fair enough. Tomorrow night, meet me at my apartment as Superboy," Dick said. Clark gave him a thumbs up and Dick disappeared out the window. Clark fell back onto his pillow and looked at the ceiling. He couldn't wait until Luthor was taken care of and they could do that again. He wanted it again. He needed it again. 

The next morning, Luthor's butler opened the front door to find a package on the step containing the research from Nightwing. Lex Luthor opened it and read it with satisfaction along with the note that Nightwing would set a trap for Superboy that afternoon and that Luthor should expect his prize that evening. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lex Luthor sat in his vast library in one of two wingback chairs. The fire was crackling pleasantly which matched his racing heart. He'd turned the chair so it was facing away from the fire and towards the door. The library was long and rectangular, with the chairs and fireplace at one end and the door at the other. He'd just been told that Nightwing had arrived with Superboy in handcuffs.

The door opened and the butler appeared, holding it open for the young bounty hunter. Lex watched as his tightly-clad body came into full view. In his right hand he held a leash, and on the end of that leash, coming into the library slightly behind him, was Superboy, in all of his blue and red splendor. His bare hands were cuffed in front of him and the modified handcuffs were emitting a green glow as was the collar. His face grimaced in slight pain as Nightwing tugged the leash and he walked reluctantly behind him. The butler bowed to Luthor before closing the door. Luthor stood up as the two young men made their way towards the villain who was smiling more broadly than ever before. 

"As promised, Luthor," Nightwing said with a smile as he stopped about 15 feet away. "The amount of Kryptonite I used for the collar and cuffs is enough to suppress all of his powers and weaken him to the point that he's compliant."

"Yes, I saw in your research that it was a sliding scale. Well done, Nightwing, well done," Luthor said, clapping a few times before putting his hands into his pockets and admiring Superboy's defeated look. "Not so super now are we, boy?" Luthor said, cocking his head slightly to match Superboy's head which was hanging slightly in defeat. "I say, we will have some fun together. After all, I believe I owe you a little payback."

"Sorry but that's not going to happen," Superboy said, lifting his head. His eyes glowed red as he snapped the cuffs off of him and ripped the collar off. He raised his fists and Nightwing matched his pose, looking at Lex. 

"Sorry, Lex. Backstabbing is the worst, isn't it?" Nightwing said with a cheeky grin. 

"Only when it's unexpected," Lex said with such a calm demeanor that both young men were slightly taken aback. Inside his right pocket, Lex pushed a button on a remote. The lights in the library suddenly began to glow bright green. Superboy cried out in pain and collapsed onto the floor, groaning and rolling slightly. Nightwing gasped at his friend and lover before turning towards Lex, masked eyes blazing. He readied himself to charge at the villain but before he could even take a step, Lex pushed another button and Nightwing's entire body froze. There was a strong tingling all throughout his suit. His masked face was a mixture of shock and confusion. 

"My goodness that was a tense scene for a moment," Lex said with some over-exaggeration. "I mean, here you both were, ready to take out the big bad villain, when it turns out he was ready for it the whole time!"

"What have you done to me?!" Nightwing cried out as he desperately tried to move but his body was frozen in a position as if he was getting ready to sprint. "Turn off the lights! You're hurting him! I can't..." but Nightwing suddenly stopped talking.

"My god you're annoying," Lex said, pulling the remote out of his pocket. "Best for you to just shut up. However, that pose looks a little uncomfortable, so let's straighten you up, shall we?" he said, fiddling with a dial on the remote. The tingling sensation remained and Nightwing felt his body move against his will and shift into a normal standing position, his hands at his side. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't move or speak. "It really is a beautiful suit," Lex said, walking towards the two helpless young men. "And you shut up!" Lex said swinging his foot into Superboy's stomach who cried out from the added pain. "Conduct yourself like a man." Superboy continued to roll around in pain, his groans continuing. Lex sighed and walked to a nearby drawer and pulled out some standard handcuffs. He returned to the helpless hero and easily cuffed his bare hands behind him. Once that was done, he turned the lights down slightly and Superboy's cries of pain ceased. 

"Better?" Lex asked sarcastically. Superboy didn't respond as he looked up at the villain who towered over him. "Get up you pathetic alien." Lex reached down and grabbed a fistful of Superboy's brown hair. Superboy cried out as Lex hauled him to his feet. Superboy stood next to the helpless Nightwing, trying to stay balanced and his hands cuffed behind him. "Make a move and I'll turn those lights to full power. And no it won't kill you, but you'll pray for death," Lex threatened. Superboy didn't move or speak. He stared at his helpless friend and lover whose eyes tried to look at Superboy but he couldn't move at all. 

"So, now that I have your complete attention and I am a villain, it's time for the explanations!" Lex said, taking his seat again and smiling at the two young men, tightly clad in their costumes and helpless. "This was always the plan. I must admit I was worried when I hired Deathstroke to take out Batman because his methods were a bit unusual, but the end result was expected. Here comes Dick Grayson, former Boy Wonder, as the new bounty hunter. Kid Flash was the first test and you proved yourself quite resilient. The mob bosses were necessary middle men to keep my involvement to a minimum. I was hoping you'd discover Kryptonite on your own, but alas, you're not as smart as I'd hoped. Of course, I could have taken out Superboy myself, but it gets messy. I certainly wouldn't have had him hand delivered by his lover who happened to not only be a catch himself, but also wearing the suit I designed which I knew would be necessary after Superboy's first encounter with you."

Superboy's mouth was hanging open slightly as he listened. Nightwing couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"You see boys, I'm a collector when it comes to it. But my tastes are very specific and not public. I wanted a new collection: the young heroes of our day. And to complete that collection, I needed all three: Kid Flash, Superboy, and of course, Robin. And downstairs in a little cell is the poor speedster who you drained of all his powers. And now my collection is complete, just like that. Unfortunately, Superboy can't be drained of his powers permanently because they return if the Kryptonite is taken away, but what if it was never gone?" Lex said, his eyes widening in false suspense. 

He rose and produced a syringe from his breast pocket. It glowed green and Superboy's eyes went wide as did Nightwing's. 

"No, please!" Superboy said, backing up. Nightwing was powerless to help. Lex turned up the lights and Superboy cried out and collapsed onto the floor. 

"I'd prefer you not moving if that's alright," Lex said flatly. He then used the remote again and Nightwing turned and faced the helpless hero as Lex knelt down and injected the upper arm of Superboy. Superboy cried out in pain, his screams piercing the otherwise silent room. Tears began to flow down Nightwing's face as Superboy rolled in absolute agony. 

"Oh, right, the lights," Lex said casually, returning them to their normal state. Superboy's cries stopped and he breathed heavily on the ground. "Now, my young alien friend, that will course through your body as part of you, suppressing your powers. Any additional agony can be provided as you know, so I'd suggest behaving. Get up."

Superboy struggled in his bonds to get to his feet, but he eventually succeeded. 

"Now of course, you have no powers at all, Dick," Lex said, turning to face the frozen young bounty hunter. "But then, if I remove the suit, my control goes away. Hmm," Lex said, making an exaggerated thinking face. "Oh I know!" he said, pretending to have another epiphany. "How about, if you step out of line at all or make any attempt to escape or resist, Superboy gets punished with lots and lots of pain," Lex said, sounding like an excited little kid. He pushed a button that allowed Dick to speak. "Sound good?"

Dick gritted his teeth and didn't say a word. 

"Or should I turn up the lights again?" Lex asked pointing the remote at Superboy. Dick looked at Clark and saw Clark's pleading eyes. They had no idea how they were going to get out of this, but both said to each other without words that resisting now would end poorly as Lex would simply torture them as opposed to killing them. "Aw, you two have your own little love looks already," Lex said, looking back and forth as the two young men shared a moment. 

Dick then turned back to Lex, the rest of his body frozen, and nodded. 

"Excellent," Lex said, clapping his hands together. "First things first," he said, unclipping the utility belt from Dick's narrow waist. "All of the gadgets in here wouldn't work anyway, but it just makes things easier," Lex said, tossing the belt into the fire. He then walked over and unlocked Superboy's cuffs. Superboy rubbed his tender wrists, not used to pain. "Please remove your costume, Superboy," Lex said, sitting down again with the remote in front of him as Nightwing remained frozen to his spot. 

Superboy swallowed hard, glanced at Dick again, and then proceeded. He removed his long red cape and it fell to the ground. He then pulled off his red boots, setting them carefully to the side. He gritted his teeth as he slid his red briefs down, the cotton padding falling out as he did so and Lex's laughter filling the room. Superboy's modest bulge from his soft cock was now clearly outlined in the blue spandex. He reached behind himself and pulled the zipper down, then slid the spandex off of his smooth, toned torso and then slid it down his legs and finally off. He stood naked before Lex Luthor, his bare hands cupping and covering his soft cock. Lex cocked his head to the side in annoyance and Superboy reluctantly dropped his hands to his sides. 

"Superboy really just applies to the powers, huh," Lex said with a smirk as Superboy's small, soft cock hung in the firelight. "Your turn!" Lex said, shifting slightly in his chair so he could face Nightwing. He pushed a button and the tingling stopped. For a brief moment, Dick hesitated, but one look at his naked friend reminded him of what was at stake. He palmed the blue bird on his chest and the spandex released. He slipped it off his shoulders and slid it down, stepping out of it and casting it aside in disgust. He then slid his black speedo down and cast it aside as well. He didn't cover his soft cock which was only slightly bigger than Superboy's. 

"I must say that for superheroes, all of you are a bit disappointing in that department. It doesn't bother me, but clearly you all are trying to overcompensate," Lex said as the two heroes stood naked before him. "How about a little show before bed time," Lex said with a smile. "How about the two of you do what you love most." 

The two boys stared at Lex and then each other at the prospect of trying to have sex in this situation. Tepidly, they turned toward each other, each swallowing hard. Dick stared through his masked eyes (Lex liked the mask on) at his naked friend and lover, trying to dim the rest of the situation. He took in the perfect muscles, the narrow waist, the soft cock, the mostly smooth and perfect skin. His cock began to twitch and he saw Clark's do the same. The two stared into the other's blue eyes and for a moment, the rest of the world melted away. They took another step toward each other, now inches away.

"Wait, you were actually going to do it?" Lex said loudly, shattering the moment. The two heroes looked at Lex simultaneously in surprise. "You're both my prisoners. Do you really think that after all of the work I put in to get to this moment, I'm going to let you two lose yourselves in ecstasy? Dick, Nightwing, Robin, whatever, I really don't have an issue with you apart from the fact you were going to betray me. If you had delivered Superboy, I probably would have let you go, at least for tonight. I don't really have plans for you at the moment. But as for you, Superboy, I believe I owe you some payback for our previous encounters," Lex said, standing up. 

The door opened and the butler walked in, dwarfing both naked boys. 

"Take Nightwing downstairs," Lex ordered. The butler nodded and produced a collar and leash. A pair of handcuffs then secured Dick's hands behind his back and the butler led him out of the library as Dick struggled just a little bit, not wanting to leave Clark alone with Luthor. As the door closed, Clark turned back to Lex with terror in his eyes. Lex was about 6 inches taller and much bulkier than Clark, especially with Clark's naked body giving him no added stature. 

"Exposure to Kryptonite has allowed you to experience pleasure. The pain from the radiation is different than the pain I'm going to inflict," Lex growled. He wrapped his large hand around Superboy's soft cock and led him out of the room by it. Superboy cried out as he struggled to keep up as his cock and balls were stretched in front of him. Lex led him down a hall to a room that was lit with a green glow. He tossed Superboy inside and he immediately collapsed to the ground and writhed in pain. Lex closed the door and dimmed the lights, returning them to normal. "I just wanted you to know these lights are everywhere, in case you were getting any thoughts about trying to escape."

Superboy managed to get back to his bare feet and look around the room. There was a plain double bed, which is to say just a mattress on a box spring in the corner. There was some odd looking thing that appeared to be some kind of odd hammock. That's because Superboy didn't know what a sex sling is. There was a sawhorse with cuffs at the base of each of the four legs. There was an X-shaped cross against the wall, again with cuffs at the end of each arm. There was an array of whips and dildos of varying sizes displayed along the walls, along with things Superboy could only imagine what they were for. 

"Prepare to know what actual pain feels like," Lex growled as Superboy cowered before him. 

***

Below in the dungeon, Dick's leash was removed but the collar wasn't. He was tossed into a large cell and hit the ground and rolled slightly as he groaned. The door was locked and the butler disappeared. 

"Welcome to the world you wrought," came a soft voice. Dick looked up and saw Kid Flash, aka Wally West, sitting cross legged and naked, apart from his mask, in the corner. 

"What goes around comes around," Dick replied. "It was never personal, you know that, right?"

"Honestly, it's not that bad. I mean, I miss my powers and all, but apart from a few clients they've loaned me out to who really like the idea of a screaming teenager, Mr Luthor and the mob bosses seemed more intent on just making me cum for their amusement. At least I've never misbehaved enough to go to Mr. Luthor's special room," Kid Flash said as Dick sat up and leaned against the wall. 

"I think that's where Superboy is," Dick groaned, closing his masked eyes. As he sat there, smooth legs outstretched before him and his eyes closed, imagining the horrors that Luthor was putting Clark through, he felt a soft, warm set of lips around his soft cock. He gasped and opened his eyes, seeing the blond hair of Kid Flash before him, his smooth, slender body outstretched as he lay on the ground to suck Dick's cock. Dick moaned as he began to get hard, using his hand to stroke Kid Flash's smooth back and squeeze his tight, smooth ass. 

"Well, maybe being here won't be so bad," Dick moaned. Fortunately for him, he couldn't hear the screams of pain above him that would resound long into the night and in the days to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to message me with any ideas for stories or suggestions on how to make my poor writing better. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> I thought about detailing Superboy's torture, but decided to instead let the reader imagine it. My words would have been inadequate.
> 
> -Jack


End file.
